In conventional liquid crystal displays, each of reflective-type liquid crystal displays and half-transparent-reflective-type liquid crystal displays has only one displaying face.
Therefore, two liquid crystal displays have been needed for displaying on both sides of mobile telephones and the like. As a result, there have been problems in that displaying units become thick and heavy, in addition, their cost is increased due to using the two liquid crystal displays.
In order to solve the above problems, the following display that can display on both sides thereof with one liquid crystal display, is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2000-193956. The display includes; a liquid crystal that is sandwiched between a first pair of reflection-polarizing members and a first absorption-polarizing member, and a second pair of reflection-polarizing members and a second absorption-polarizing member; and a light guiding plate fitted on the outmost side.
When the liquid crystal display that can display images on both sides, or an electronics device using the display is operated to display an image on one side, another image can not be displayed on the opposite side because it has only one driving means for one pixel. Moreover, when the liquid crystal display is operated to display an image on one side, light is leaked to the opposite side, causing a problem in that the image is viewed from the opposite side.
An objective of the present invention that has been made in order to solve the above problems is to provide a liquid crystal display capable of displaying, while an image being displayed on one side, another image on the opposite side. Moreover, another objective of the present invention is to provide a liquid crystal display that can prevent the image from being viewed from the opposite side.